Through the Blind's Eyes
by HeartCurl23
Summary: Years after escaping the AnOni mantion, and England is still haunted by his most reackless act that cost him his sight.


Years after escaping the Thing's mansion, to this day, I still remember the last expression I saw on America's face, and, at the time, he gave everyone that face at the mention of magic because of something he saw when he went to the other time loop. He expressed worry for reasons I didn't understand, and I still regret the fact that I reacted to it with anger. If only I had listened to him, or waited for him to voice his opinion when he was ready, then I might not have done the reakless and stupid act I did that cost me the abillity to ever see any expression again.

I find it a little funny, only days before that, I said that I envy those who can't "see", and now, I lost all my sight. Oh, irony, how you betray me so!

And really, what made me so upset was that America implied that I simply couldn't handle the truth. He never spoke of it, but still tried to warn me with his riddles and his guessing game.

At night, I still see Flying Mint Bunny and all my magical friends. I still see Frog Face when he tried to bring back the Olympics (still a horrifying sight, I'm surprised THAT didn't make me go blind). Italy's smile from a distance, Germany's twitching brow at every meeting, Russia's sweetly decieving smile, Romano's scowle, America's plastered smile when he laughs and shining blue eyes that were his best quality, I can still see it all in my dreams, but only black when I awake.

The night I said goodbye to sight forever was one that I still have nightmares about, and still remember as though it were only yesterday I was in that dreaded mansion.

"England's magic has gotten to be a real problem." I heard America state from his bed as I approached him silently and curiously. "If I could, I would ask for your advice on how to stop that mad man!"

"Did you ever try talking to me about it?!" I exclaimed, seeing the shock on his face faid to conserned seriousness and dread. "Did you ever tell me not to over use my magic?!"

"...N-no."

"Then why don't you try it?!" I screamed at him as he looked away silently as if he didn't want to admit that he was scared for anyone's safety. "I see!" I exclaimed as I turned away and started storming to the door. "I know exactly what you were thinking! See if I care you bloody wanker! There can be more than just one hero!" And with that, I slamed the door behind me.

"England!" Italy called after me as he chased me out the door.

Neither Italy, nor America reached me before the Thing. "There you are." I growled. "Sorry, but if I don't kill you and come back alive, I wouldn't set the "hero" a good example. And you'll have to give me that thing in your hand."

"England?" Italy called.

"England." America followed.

"This will be the end of you!" I shouted as I cast the spell on the Thing.

"England!" America begged. "Please! Stop!"

It was too late however. As he said those words, my vision slowly blurred and darkened. "Where are the glasses?" Italy asked when it was over. The whole reason I went to that room in the first place, was because America dropped his glasses in the last battle we had in that room, and we couldn't pick them up at the time. "I'll look in the other room." the Italian stated as his footsteps faided from my range.

"England?" America started. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." I answered.

"My Texas!" America semi-shouted. "They were right next to you...why didn't you pick them up?"

"Hu?" I asked. "I-I guess I didn't...notice them."

"England,"

"Yeah?"

After a pause, he asked. "How many fingers am I holding up?" I remained silent. "Y-you can answer it, can't you?...That is...if you can see them."

I took a deep breath. "W-well..."

"It can't...be..."

I sighed. "...I'm sorry America." I apologized. "...I can...no longer see."

I started to cry as the others came in the room, yelling and screaming, "Where's Italy? He came down here with you! Where's Italy?" and also they told me that the circle connecting our time loop to the second time loop was gone, so Spain and Romano had no way back.

As the days passed, I only gained my magic little by little, not nearly fast enough to get everything back in order anytime soon. No one dared leave the sanctuary without Russia, and he only left to talk to his sisters. Also, everyone was determined to keep me in the room and in at least two people's line of vision at all times.

"It's as if the Thing is keeping us under house arrest!" the others said.

"It's as if YOU'RE keeping me under house arrest." I mumbled back. When the silence told me that they were looking at me, I showed them my thought process. "None of you let me out to help anymore, you don't even let me go to the bathroom alone! I've been a burden on everyone for weeks now! Ever since I lost my sight, you keep me here as if I'm under house arrest for the crime of reaklessness."

I heard someone heavy step toward me, but that could be almost anyone. "...Say something so I know who you are!" I comanded, but the approacher was silent. "R-Russia?"

"Not me!" the Russian stated.

This didn't make since! Since my sight was gone, shouldn't my other sences highten? "...Germany?"

"Germany's not even in this room!" France informed me.

"...Italy?"

"His...heart isn't pumping anymore." Japan gravely added.

I only got angry as my approacher continued silently. "N-now look here, I don't think this is fair at all that I can't see any of you and rely on my hearing to tell you apart when all of you know exactly who it is! Would you be so kind to stop this rediculous guessing game?!" I exclaimed. The approacher shocked me in a tight hug, and didn't let go. He was warm, sweaty even. He was also taller than me, but again, that was almost everyone.

In my shock, my arms locked straight, so I couldn't feel his cloths and hair to guess. I did feel the front of his bare shirt against my suit. 'He must've taken off his suit and tie because of the heat.' I concluded. But that information didn't help much. The only difference between almost everyone's shirts were the color.

It was probably a long shot, but I sniffed the man in front of me. Soggy, undercooked meat, and... coke. "How could you get a coke here?!" I asked.

I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. I knew one thing for sure, this man was too silent to be America.


End file.
